


Prologue: Lose the Battle Not the War

by Robopon03



Series: The Guardian: Season 1 [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Battle, Combat, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopon03/pseuds/Robopon03
Summary: Two Gods have battled for centuries. The battle between good and evil has shifted:One god fights for the total destruction of the known universe.The other, a goddess, fights to protect all creation that has ever existed. But as the balance shifts, a choice needs to be made.





	

_There are times where the spirit and will of a being can no longer go on_  
_That they will collapse and give out._  
_Surrendering to whatever fate may await them_  
_But you do not have to believe that your fate is certain_  
_There is still a light in the darkest of times_  
_That you are able to be a beacon of hope_  
_So keep fighting until the very end_  
_Because your light will burn through_  
_To light the darkness ahead._

 

Amidst a quiet valley, the land was charred, ravaged and destroyed. Two factions have been at war for years. One faction to bring certain destruction to all life on Earth, while the other fights to preserve peace and order. The warriors and mages of the two factions began to charge the opposing side. Soon enough the valley was once again a battlefield. A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked atop the valley. She witnessed her chosen warriors and mages engaging the enemy and relayed a telepathic message to her ten chosen warriors. “This may be our last battle together, we must remember what we are fighting for. We must stop him at all costs, so that he may not plunder the world in doom and destruction.”

Swords clashed, beatdowns took place, spells and barriers casted all throughout. It seemed like neither side was winning. But one by one, an enemy would fall in defeat. After hours of fighting there was only one enemy remaining; the leader of the opposing faction. The blonde hair woman approached the leader and announced, “Chaos, it is over, we have defeated your warriors and you are all that is left. Surrender now, and your death will be quick.” The four armed demon, with wings looked up at his nemesis and only showed a grin to then say, “Do you really think this is over Cosmos? This is only the beginning of the end. I will return to the world and bring destruction. Then once I am through with this pathetic world, I will bring destruction to the entire universe and to those who oppose me!” Suddenly, Chaos body began to fade away. Cosmos then realized that he was escaping. She gathered as much light energy as she could to stop Chaos, but as she received enough power, Chaos vanished into thin air. A warrior with blonde hair holding an enormous sword, walked up to Cosmos and said, “What happened to him? Have we won?” Cosmos pondered with an expressionless face and responded, “Chaos is still alive. He is in hiding, restoring his power and strength.” She then glanced at her chosen warriors and announced, “We must prevent the awakening of Chaos, if we do so, then the worlds can remain at peace.” The warriors looked on at Cosmos as she turned around, and stared at the sky. She thought to herself, “We may have won the battle, but not the war. Is it time to chose?. . . No I will have to choose in the future, not now. The warriors looked on in confusion, the paladin looked on and asked, “What is this decision that you have to make Cosmos?”. She turns to face her fellow warriors and --mages, and replies, “In due time, I will choose a warrior that is destined to fight with us against Chaos, and to protect the known worlds and galaxies. For whom it is and when… I am still uncertain.”. They all look at each other with straight faces and could only nod to the Goddesses words. A young man wielding a gunblade approaches her, “Then what now? What do we do in the time being?”. She simply replies, “We look after the world, and wait for his return.”.

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. Story time. This story/series has been years in the making dating back to early high school but I never got around to it. That is until now thanks to some friends and family that encouraged me to finally work on it. So thank you to everyone!
> 
> ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF FINAL FANTASY DISSIDIA


End file.
